Remembering the Past Learning the Future
by PowerRangersIsMyLife
Summary: Wanting to expose Harry for lying about Voldemort's return Umbridge finds the Books and Movies and Plays. When the entire school is forced to read the books and watch the movies will they learn the truth or still be in denial? Will Harry and Abbie's relationship be revealed? Will Sirius be freed at last? Only by reading will you find out.


_**Remembering The Past**_

_**Chapter 1: The Discovery **_

_**A/N Alright this is going to be a story of Umbridge finding the books, movies, and plays and forcing everybody to read and watch them. But it's going to involve my OC's of Abbie and Michael so yeah. Hope you like it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR A PS3 AND THE HARDCOVER COPIES OF THE BOOKS **_

Professor Dolores Umbridge known as toad face to everybody except for the Slytherin House was pacing in her office at Hogwarts saying, "There must be a way to proof that Potter is lying."

There was a thump of the desk and she turned around and saw a box. Opening the box she saw 7 books, 8 movies, and 3 plays. Picking up the first book she read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer' Stone and saw that movie was the same. She smiled to herself and said, "At last a way to show that Potter is a liar."

_**~ The Next Day ~**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Abbie were hanging out in the Gryffindor Common Room. They had books for Defense Against the Dark Arts around them and Abbie then said, "What about this spell like something useful for us to learn."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked over and Hermione said, "Yeah that would defiantly be useful and luckily Harry already knows that spell from us helping him with tri-wizard." Abbie's brother Michael then walked in and said, "Hey Abs. Hey everybody has to meet in the Great Hall something that Umbridge want's everybody for."

"Thanks Mike. Come on guys." As everybody got up Harry grabbed Abbie's hand and they all walked out of the Gryffindor Common Room and as they were laughing Abbie turned to Hermione and said, "Who else thinks that this is going to be another Educational Decree?"

Harry and Ron laughed and Hermione said, "She's probably right. Probably doesn't want us to study for the O.W.L's now." Harry then said, "Let's hurry up before she puts us all in detention?"

Hurrying down to the Great Hall the four of them went over to the Gryffindor table. Even though Abbie was a Hufflepuff she decided to sit at the Gryffindor table with her friends today like they did when they sat at the Hufflepuff table.

As they looked up at the Staff Table they saw that the teacher's all had grim face's expect for Umbridge who looked like she won the lottery. She then said, "Classes have been canceled for a while so we can do something much more important," Hermione and Abbie looked at each other as if they were silently asking one another what was more important."

"Hem Hem. As I was saying last night I found a box containing important information on your so called hero. Harry Potter. I found seven books with the titles Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter, and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I also found 8 movies called Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, the Deathly Hallows Part 1, and Deathly Hallows Part 2. I also found 3 plays called A very Potter Musical, A Very Potter Sequel, and A Very Potter 3D: Senior Year."

Dumbledore then said, "Professor Umbridge if we are going to be watching and reading these books and movies then let the children get out of there school uniforms and then let us begin." Umbridge then said, "Very well. Go get changed and then be back here."

After getting changed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Abbie sat together and Harry said, "I can't believe that Dumbledore is allowing this. This is going to show everybody what we have done." Abbie laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed his arm with the one that wasn't grasped in his hand and said, "But it will also show that you're not a liar. I can't help but feel that something good is going to come out of this."

As everybody came back into the room Umbridge picked up the first book and said, "We will read the back covers of the books and the movies before we start each book. I'll read the Sorcerer's Stone backs and the first chapter."

"**Harry Potter has never played a sport while flying on a broomstick. He's never worn a cloak of invisibility, befriended a giant, or helped hatch a dragon. All Harry knows is a miserable life with the Dursleys, his horrible aunt and uncle, and their abominable son Dudley." **

There was a bunch of excited whispering going through the tables. Abbie continued rubbing his shoulder. Abbie was the only person who knew exactly what the Dursleys were like and what their name did to Harry. She whispered in his ear, "_It's going to be fine Harry. You have all of us here. Where your true friends are." _

Harry nodded and looked into Abbie's hazel eyes and could automatically see the passionate, compassionate person that was behind them.

As the student's quieted down Umbridge continued, "**Harry's bedroom is a tiny closet at the foot of the stairs, and he hasn't had a birthday party in eleven years. But all that is about to change when a mysterious letter arrives by owl messenger: a letter with an invitation to a wonderful place he never dreamed existed. There he not only finds friends…" **

Fred Weasley, "I think the book meant to say girlfriend." The twins then looked over at Harry and Abbie and Abbie flushed bright red."

Ron then said, "Leave them alone. At least he isn't as angry as he was during the summer."

Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore looked over at Harry and Abbie and McGonagall said, "They do look so like James and Lily."

"**Aerial sports, and magic around every corner, but a great destiny that's been waiting for him… if Harry can survive the encounter." **

The only people in the house that looked bored out their minds where the Slytherin's and Professor Snape. Umbridge then picked up the movie and read: **At its center is Harry, orphaned, unloved, rescued, enrolled as a wizard in training at Hogwarts Academy and as his telltale forehead scar shows, destined for great things. Enter into the world of Hogwarts and experience the rich characters, lavish surroundings, wizardly tools and customs, the high-flying sport of Quidditch… and much more beyond imaging. For the most magic ever to visit your house. See you on Platform 9-3/4!**

As Umbridge picked up the first book Dumbledore whisked the rest of the books and movies away and said, "This way nobody can look ahead. When we finish the first book the first movie will appear and so on."

Umbridge nodded and said, "**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived." **

The doors to the Great Hall then opened and…

A/N Alright I hope you like this I have no idea when the first chapter is going to be up since I've been rereading the books and watching the movies which gave me the idea for this I will also be putting this up on ficwad under the same title so in case I have to delete this one I will have another to continue from where it left off. I will also be working on the second chapter to The Magic Within. Hope you like it. Read and Review 


End file.
